


Don't Waste Your Time On Me

by PeterB_OwnsMyHeart (Aya_Chi007)



Series: Carry Me Home [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Spiderverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Chi007/pseuds/PeterB_OwnsMyHeart
Summary: Peter hasn't been the best since the divorce.
Relationships: Peter B. Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Carry Me Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578697
Kudos: 56





	Don't Waste Your Time On Me

Peter spent a lot more time in his suit after the divorce. He didn’t have to be Peter B. Parker, former photographer, recent divorcee. He could simply be Spider-Man. That made coping with the loss easier. Spider-Man didn’t lose anything. Peter did.

He’s sprawled out on his futon when the door opens. He’s not entirely sure how Wade got a key to his apartment, but he knows better than to ask. It would probably lead into some nonsense answer and he _definitely_ doesn’t have the energy for that.

“Y’know, you’re gonna have to change out of that suit, eventually,” Wade says as he nudges aside some of the clutter on the table so there’s space for the pizza boxes. “Otherwise, you’re going to end up with some weird junk infection from all that sweat.”

Wade’s not in his suit, instead wearing jeans and a hoodie. Peter isn’t sure how he manages the two sides of his life or if there even _are_ two sides. They seem to just blend together. Peter Parker and Spider-Man are two different people. Wade Wilson and Deadpool are the same.

“I use plenty of baby powder,” Peter mumbles through the mask. The next second, the mask is being yanked off and a piece of pizza put in his mouth. Peter practically spits it out, grabbing the slice by the crust to get the molten cheese out of his mouth. “The _fuck_ , Wade?!”

“I like the fuzz you got going on,” Wade says as he goes for his own slice. “You going for a beard? You’d look sexy wi- mmph!” The rest of the sentence is muffled by the webbing artfully shot across his mouth.

Peter smirks as he sits up. “That’s better.” Basking in the newfound silence, he takes a bite of his pizza. Still hot, but edible. Especially since he’s expecting it this time.

He’s just finished the slice when Wade manages to get the web off his mouth. “A gag, huh? Kinky, Pete.”  
  


  
“I swear to God, Wade, I’ll do it again,” Peter warns as he scoots across the futon so he can reach the pizza box.   
  


“Don’t threaten me with a good time, Parker.”

Peter groans around his pizza. “I don’t know why you even come around.”

“Cause this is what friends are for.” Wade joins him on the futon, slice of pizza in hand. “I’m worried about you, especially after this whole MJ thing.”

Peter stays quiet, nibbling on his pizza. “It’s fine, I’m handling it like a champ.”

“Uh-huh.” Wade shoots him a disbelieving look. “You said the same thing in that voice over when you were crying in the shower. I _know_ you’re not okay.”

Opting to ignore the first part of that sentence is easier than trying to figure out what it means. “I’m serious, Wade. I’m fine.”

“Really? Didn’t realize lying around in your suit was your definition of _fine_.”

Suddenly, Peter’s pizza is gone and his hand is fisted in Wade’s hoodie. “Wade, I swear, I-”

“You’ll what?” Wade asks, mouth curled in an infuriating smirk

Peter isn’t sure how it happened. One second, he was glaring at Wade. The next, he’s tugging him closer, kissing him heatedly. Every ounce of resentment, anger, self-loathing he’s been feeling gets poured into it as he presses against Wade.

There’s hands on his shoulders before he’s gently guided back. “This what you want, Pete?” Wade asks. 

Is it? For the first time in a while, he wasn’t dwelling on MJ or how his life fell apart. He just… _existed_. Peter takes a deep shaky breath before nodding, He feels Wade’s fingers thread through his hair before he’s pulled into another kiss.

The light from the TV flickers across them and, for the first time, the pizza gets cold.


End file.
